Imprint changes
by pirplepinkmagic
Summary: Jacob imprints on a vampire. Rejected and humiliated, Jacob accepts the help of a strange girl to make his imprint realises his loss and to seek revenge. ExJ slash
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. **

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>The first time I saw him, I was young too young to understand what was happening now that I think about it I realize how foolish and ignorant I was. I knew something was pulling me to him but I blamed it on the fact that he was a vampire and was going out with my friend. The same friend I thought I was in love with how ignorant I was.<p>

Now, months later the wolf in me makes his come out. Worse I realize who my imprint was, I am shocked when I see him; I instantly recognize what it was. I still remember the exact details about how I find my imprint, my soul mate, the one who was destined to me and how I knew that I was doomed. The pure hatred and disgust that was in his eye leave no room for doubt, the way Bella cling to his arm. The way Edward told Bella about my imprint, his voice full with venom and repulsion. His exact words was "_**that sickening mutt of yours just imprints on me, he is so gross**_" The face of Bella went from shock to hatred in seconds, she told me to get away from her and HER EDWARD and that I was sordid, people like me should be banned and killed.

As I watch them leaving me in my misery. I knew what it means, Edward, my imprint would no will reject me and I will died. From what I have been told No Shape Shifter ever survive the loss of an imprint. My grandfather died soon after the death of her wife, her imprint. I was doomed. As I feel the tear going down in my cheeks, I knew I was crying. I didn't cry since the death of my mom. Now, here I am, a foolish boy who was crying like there were no tomorrow; mourning the loss of my imprint, the loss of my life, my dad, my sister, my family.

Abruptly, I stand up, no I am not going to give up I refuse even if HE will never be my mate I will find a way to survive. I will talk to my dad; he will find a way I'm sure I hope.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Here is the prologue, Tell me if you like it or not. I'm sorry if it a bit OCC. Please be gentle it's my first fiction.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<p>

Days after my undesirable meeting with Edward, that has led to my destruction hum I mean to me to find my imprint. Oh I found my imprint, so sweet, that was how Emily describes it, well I was not really purring joy or happiness right now in fact I was more on the verge of dying. Well it's sweet!

Watching myself in the bathroom mirror, I noticed some changes in my body; I have lost weight, my hair was no more shinny and full of life instead it was dull, all these small changes put together could simply mean one thing I'm slowly dying because of that damn bloodsucker.

It was 9:15am, I just wake up and still I was feeling so sleepy and empty. I return to my room and decide to sleep again. Misery loves company well my misery loves to sleep. Again, that awful dream or should I say memory came back to my head at full speed.

_Flashback_

_It has been two days since I imprint and last saw him and Bella. I was walking in Port Angeles, aimlessly, I just need to escape the reserve and their constant harassment, I feel like I was back to childhood and they were my baby sisters. Well guess what guy I'm neither a child, nor do I need BABY SISTERS! Only Leah was treating me like normal, well her bitchy self, but still I was feeling normal with her. She was the only one that I could remained hours with, without feeling the urge to kill her. _

_The fact of walking alone in Port Angeles was calming; seeing people smiling, laughing, talking simply living was magic. I never realize how beautiful life was before. Smiling to myself, I started to hum a song I just hear in the radio. _

_I spot Bella and Edward walking toward me, hand in hand and grinning like mad. They were coming towards me; they would talk with me for sure. Still, it could be worse, a bunch of vampires could rip me alive right? Right?_

"_Hey isn't it the little bitch! What a whore like you doing here?" Bella said a smile on her face "Guess what Jake! He is mine and will always be mine!" just to prove her point, she cling a little more to Edward. _

"_Bella…" I started _

"_Don't Bella me, Jake, a gay whore like you is not my friend, you're a disgrace Jake, your family and your dad are ashamed of you so do us all a favor just go and kill yourself like the little slut that you are..."_

_I prefer to let continue to ramble; Edward was glaring at me if look could kill, I would be die long ago. His mouth what did he said? Good job, Jake! Take more attention to what he is saying. _

"_You did not listen to a word, isn't it mutt?" Edward said with venom full in his voice "I would never be with you, you're disgusting…" _

_Once again, I prefer to zap their hateful talk. If it was to be insult I prefer to remain at home, at least I would have had some coffee. While he was talking, I watch Edward, He was beautiful he looks like an angel, his fuck me hair and his dazzling smile could make my heart stop. He was glaring at me, oh ya he can read thoughts, sorry Edward I can't control my mind. Don't like what you are hearing, stay out of it. _

"… _Wedding today" Edward says_

"_What wedding?" I said abruptly. "Wedding as in __bounding forever__"_

"_Yes Jake wedding!" Bella says with an evil grin._

"_Don't Jake, Miss Swam!" I snapped at her _

_Edward glares at me and continue in his monotone cold voice "Today at 3pm, Bella and I are going to get married and this for all our life." _

"_And you're invited, my dear Jacob. I would be so happy if you came so as you can watch me marrying __my mate__" Bella finished for him. "Edward here will change me to a vampire after the wedding so that we will be able to remain forever and ever. It would be no more Miss Swan, Jacky" _

_I could not take it anymore; I nodded at them and leave. Well, I really do believe that the bunch of vampires ripping me open was much appealing than this. _

_Looking around me, I found out that I was near a chapel. How did I arrive here? I have no idea. The chapel was breath taking; it was small and gives out a relaxing atmosphere. Silently, I enter in it and sit at the back. _

_I started to think about the past events. It would have been much easier if I have imprint on Bella or even Leah, anyone except him. Actually, thinking about it; it is a good thing that I didn't imprint on Bella; her behavior toward me after that imprint thing was disturbing. I never knew that my sweet Bella could be that vile. She should have known that I have no control toward that. It was fate. We were fated together._

_My mind started to wander toward Edward. I was his mate; I should be the one getting married to him not Bella. Yet, here I was in a chapel crying my eyes out, I sounded pathetic even to me. It was strange, how could I fall so desperately in love with him, when I didn't even know him. _

_It's sounded like a stupid puppy love where you wake up and say what the hell did I see in him? But well, it was not that simple, he was my soul mate and he completes me as I complete him. _

_Before that stupid imprinting shit, I was in my small comforting world, and then he happens and mess up my whole life. My little heaven of life has become my personal hell. It's always because of HIM, HIM, and HIM, DAMN LEECHES!_

_I just want him to love me even like would be ok, why can't he understand that? Can't he see my tears? Can't he feel how I'm breaking inside every fucking second? _

_But No. of Couse no. He doesn't give a fuck about me. He simply doesn't care. What happens to that stupid Jacob is not his problem right, Edward? As long as he is with Bella, I don't worth a cent. _

_You want to know what more funny, it is that I can't even hate him, I can't even wish he was dead (well, he is already dead that may be difficult to kill him again but still that the idea) I'm sure that if a bullet was aim at him, I would take it without having second thought. I am stupid so stupid. _

_Having found my imprint should have been a happy event, not that crying shit that I am feeling. I look at my watch it was near 3pm, slowly I stand up. I was going to see my mate getting married to someone who wasn't me. _

_When I arrive at the ceremony, Jasper turns to me and gives me a sorry smile, I simply nod at him. That was the moment I realize that the only members present for the wedding were the Cullen Coven, Charlie was not even here. Did he really know that her only daughter was getting herself married? If he did, would he has missed her special day? I think that no._

"_Isabella, do you take Edward to be your husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, to honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all other, to be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" Dr. Cullen asked. _

"_I do" Bella answers with a smile. _

_My mind freeze, I could not move, I simply stare at them. Edward gives me a short look before smiling. I was sure that he was saying something like "just in time, mutt"_

_Edward, do you take Isabella to be your wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, to honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" Dr. Cullen asked again._

_Edward gives me a look before smiling at Bella and replied with a loud "I do"_

_That was it, my mate was married and I was left apart to die. _

_I run as fast as I could, as fast as my leg could take me, I wanted to escape, to wake up from that nightmare but no it was real. I refuse to shift, if I do so, the tribe will know and they will come after me. And all I wanted to be alone, alone with my misery. I started crying again, I was pathetic. I find myself near the cliff… _

_End of flashback_

I wake up with tear in my eyes that has become current occurrence these days. The painful crush I was feeling right there and the overflowing sadness did not disappear. I wake up with, I sleep with, I dream of it, it has just become my every day.

My only thought back then was if I committed suicide, I wouldn't have to deal with it again, I still think about it but I was not strong enough to do it. I was scared, me, Jacob Black, was scared of committing suicide. I couldn't leave my dad, he promises he would not let me died at least I could try to live some days, may be he will find a way to save me to my inevitable death.

"Jake, Jake, come down!" I hear my dad shout. He sounded excited, like a child in front of a Christmas tree.

What could make him so happy? His own son was dying and he was happy! WTF!

When I arrived downstairs, there was an odd smell; it was not sweet like a vampire or earthy like a wolf neither was it the smell of a human. It was different a mix of lavender with something spicy, it was different. Looking at everyone, I found them smiling, they look so pleased. What was happening?

"Hi you must be Jacob, I'm Rachel" says a girl while shaking my hand energetically.

* * *

><p>Here the first chapter. Hope you like it. It would mostly be in Jacob POV. Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts.<p>

justsayit55: Thank you, you really make my day.

Hum by the way in this story, Rachel is not the sister of Jacob. Jacob has only one sister Rebecca.

And Paul does not form part of the tribe.

Read and reviews please. Let me know if there is error so that I can change it. I am also searching for a Beta reader, anyone interested?


	3. Chapter 3

I own Nothing.

Thanks for the reviews and story alert etc etc

well, this chapter didn't turn out as i wanted it too. But well, i did write it 2-3 times and i am tired with changing it so hope you like it

* * *

><p>J<strong>acob POV<strong>

Rachel and I were in the car going to God knows where. All that I know was that my family was extremely happy to see her. They did not even introduce her to me that they were already forcing me to get in the car. I still could not identify why her smell was different, and my curiosity is at his summit.

During the first fifteen minutes journey that we had, she didn't say a word nor did she look at me. This silent was driving me nut. Edward just came to my mind and my body starts to ache. I feel as though a train has just passed on me, I started to have difficulty to breath.

Looking up, I found Rachel's dark brown eye looking straight at me, "don't thinking about him"

How did she know I was thinking about him? Did she have any special power just as Edward? Gosh, the pain again. This time, it was twice as painful as the last time.

"I say stop thinking about him, are you dumb or what?" she says in an angry tone

"How the Hell do you want me to not think about him when I don't have anything else to do?" I snapped at her

"Okay. Let start by introducing ourselves then. I will start. Good for you, Jacob?"

"Yes, go ahead. Start by explaining why your blood smell different"

"I'm a wolf…"

"You don't smell like one" I say

"If you would please let me finish, like I was saying I am wolf that has been turned to a blood sucker" she says that while looking straight at me.

"What? Why? How? Would not you be dead? Isn't the venom mortal to us?..." all these questions keep coming to my head.

"Since, we have a long journey ahead us. I will start with the beginning" she says while smiling

I could simply nod, what she say just turn my head upside down. I couldn't understand I needed answer; she was lying that was the answer that I could think of.

"In short, I was born in France, in Alpes to be more precise. At the age of sixteen, I discover that I have the ability to shift just like my mother. As you know finding an imprint is rare and I got the privilege or not to find mine." While saying that her eye darker, she stops smiling and started to frown. Her aura changes too, it was as though that what she was going to tell me was bringing her lot of aching.

She stares at me and gives me a sad smile before continuing "just like you, Jacob, my imprint was a vampire. Aro was his name and he rejected me just to be with a mere human, Paul."

So she also has felt the pain and agony of being rejected by her mate. A sentiment of pity and hope started to awake in me. Pity seems I never wished for anyone to feel that poisonous and agonic hurt of being rejected by your soul mate and Hope seems she was still alive.

She left out a bitter laugh and continues in her monologue "If you think that your mate did to you was bad, Aro did way worse to me. Aro is the king of the Vampire society, when I told him that I was his true mate, he solely ordered to some of his guard to kill me. One of my 'murders' took pity of me and decided to try to turn me into a vampire, so that I could 'live'. In the worst case I would have died, I would have died anyway I did not have much choices that to accept to be turned."

"The result is here, a healthy and happy me" she says while giving me a thump up. "I am alive, I am happy just because of that, you'll live too promise!"

I had the feeling that what she told me was just an understatement of what she has really live. I prefer not to push the subject, when she would feel ready to tell me all that has happened to her she would. Now she seems to be happy that all that count.

"So… I will be change in a vampire too? Drink blood? Sparkling in the sun? Etc. Etc." I asked a bit unsure of how to restart the conversation.

"Hum yep you would be a vampire too but you would still be able to live a normal life. Drinking blood is necessary twice a year at the very least, you would not sparkle in the sun, and you still can have children and eat normal food. You would be immortal like other vampire. Your blood temperature as a wolf is already high and as a vampire is low so it would be normal as for a human."

"So if I understand it would be as though I am back to being a normal human being but with some special power?"

"Exactly, you got it, Jacob Black! Ten point to Slytherin!"

She started to giggle and it ends up to a fit of giggles for both of us. That helps to break the ice and we started everything and anything, sensitive subject as our mate was dropped. When you get passed the shield that surround her; she is quite a good girl a bit bitchy but still cute.

Rachel parks the car in a lay-by near a forest.

"Where are we?" I find myself asking

"I don't know, it's your father would told me to come here so that I could turn you. I wouldn't have been allowed to turn you in the land of your pack because of the treaty but here it is good. Are you ready to join the dark side, Jake?"

I don't think I could refuse and I don't have much power left to run or fight. The gleam in her eye and the evil smirk just give out that even though I do try to run, she wouldn't let me get out of this without being turn. So, I did the only thing that I could I nod.

"I would not lie by saying that it does not hurt, it hurts like hell."

She did not let me reply that I started to feel two fangs enter my neck. She did not lie by saying that it hurts. I could feel my blood being suck out, a scream left my mouth and then black hole. The pain was so unbearing that I lose consciousness. What happen next would never be known by me.

**Edward POV**

I should be the happiest people in the world. I was married to Bella, she was vampire now so I would not have to refrain myself anymore. But I was not happy, I feel like there was something missing. Every time I touch or kiss her, I have the sensation that I was cheating on someone. And this feeling just won't leave me.

I used to feel incomplete before but now this feeling has duplicate. It is just as though I found the missing part of my puzzle before it has been violently taken away from me. Worse, the feeling of guilt just would not let me, every time I close my eye, the face of Jacob and his hurt look just came back.

Bella was another problem, as soon as she was turned into a vampire. Everything I think I felt toward her was gone, and Jasper confirms my fear; the love between us was gone. Carlisle try to explain it by stating that I was only attract to Bella just because of her blood and as soon as she was a vampire, her blood has no more power on me. Bella did not take the news quite well and says that we were married forever and forever without any possibility of divorce. My family did not help me to make her understand that we were not meant for each other, they just state that before the marriage they did try to make me understand.

So now, I have a life partner who I did not even love to begin with. My life was miserable. Suddenly, I started to feel an overwhelm feeling of pain, I fall and started to scream. My half, mate was dead. This could only mean one thing Jacob was dead. If I could cry just now I would.

TO BE CONTINUED

Reviews please! =) ( i still need a beta if anyone interested?)

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

Here another Chapter for you Guys! Hope you enjoy your Holidays!

This story is Jacob-Centric.

Thanks for the reviews, story alerts etc.

Please do reviews. Hope you like it

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<p>

"…you have suffer enough…take this sinking boat…raise your hopeful voice you have a choice you'll make it now…sing your melody I will sing mine..." I could hear the sing of Rachel from where I was.

I was still fighting with myself so as to be able to open my eye, but that nagging feeling inside of me was not much of a help. For, I was craving for something and I couldn't actually put my finger on it. This feeling of emptiness was killing me, my throat was burning I need to drink something.

I need to drink! It was then, that realization shoots me. I open my eye abruptly, I needed blood!

"Drink this" Rachel told me.

The smell was alluring, and without having second thought, I drink all the content of the glass in a single gulp. The taste was not as disgusting as I have imagined it; it was in fact quite tasty. Even though, that I was describing as delicious; was still blood and for the sake of my sanity I prefer not to question her about its origin.

"Thanks"

And for the first time still the departure, I look attentively at Rachel. She has a round face with a cute smile, her sparkling eyes were deep brown and she has middle length hair, which she wears in a messy bun. She was not a size zero for sure but she was neither fat. She has curve and the summer dress she was wearing fit her body shape. In whole, she was not a breath taking girl but she has her charm. (N/A: Sorry! I have never been really good at describing people and if it wasn't for you guys I would have simply put she looks like a girl)

"Do you think that my pack will accept me like I am now? I mean I just think that blood was succulent!" I could not stop myself from asking.

I was scared that my family would reject me. Even since my mom has died, I have always feared of solitude, if my family rejects me I would be alone in the world. I do not think I would be able to survive by myself. Moreover, Rebecca did leave me to go to Hawaii, my mate did reject me too; I already know the pain of being abandoned, and I refuse to feel it again.

"I am sorry Jake; you wouldn't be able to live with the pack anymore." Rachel told me while trying her best to make minimum eye contact.

"What do you mean?" I find myself screaming at her. "Well you got to be kidding me. Things could not be worse than this. First, I imprint on a damn stupid vampire, second I has become vampire myself, third I find blood delicious and now for the final, I would have to leave my family No, No way I would leave my family to go to God knows where!"

"Sorry Jake, but you're a vampire too now. And vampires cannot live with many people, they feel oppressed. Your pack is too hum... overpopulated. You would not be at ease; you might even find yourself planning the death of some or worse killing them."

I was still trying to understand what Rachel has been telling me. Was it true? She has been vampire way longer than I am, she must know better than I. Still, I didn't want to abandon the only part of my life that has remained normal. Vampire may be lonely creature, but I was a wolf first! And wolves are family-oriented creature. May be we could come to a consensus.

"Where would I live if I leave the pack?" I asked a bit unsure. I refused to abandon Forks, she can say whatever she want I would stay as close as I can to the reserve.

"With me! I have found a house on the neutral land, it is near the reserve." She told me while smiling.

"Ok, cool with me" well this could have way worse. She could have told me that we would live in this small cabinet forever.

I realize that I did not waste a long time fighting against the fact that I was going to be apart from my pack. In fact, even though I was a bit sad of being separate from them, a feeling of freedom and happiness was invading me. It was quite shocking for me; perhaps it would be the start of a new beginning.

"Move your lazy ass now, we have a long road ahead us back to town. We need to buy toothpaste, shampoo, etc…"

With much more thinking, mayhap I should have chosen someone else to help me for my new start.

* * *

><p>After having been obliged to spend hours in a restricted place, that is the car, with Rachel; I have found out that I can have murderous urges too. The return journey has been really really really long; I did know that women like to talk but really that much? The only good aspect to my future loss of hearing is that I have learn more about our species, it feel strange to say our species but apparently there is only her and me who are wopire. Odd name, right? She chooses it and refuse to change it. I did try but she refuses to see the truth that the name sucks.<p>

So, here I am people: the new Jacob Black, a wopire. Please don't laugh

Rachel and I were in Forks, we were doing some shopping for our future house. I have not seemed it yet and I do praise that it does not look like the house of Barbie, all pink.

"Hey, isn't it the little bitch Jacob? And who is this pig with you?"

That voice could only belong to someone, "Bella" I said between my teeth. Her smell has changed; it was the reason why I could not spot her before. Apparently she has been change to a vampire and she looks like dead.

"Your smell has changed, what happen to you?" Bella asked while eyeing Rachel

"Yours too has changed. You know there is something call soap and water you should try it some time. And if you don't know how to use it just Google it." I retort if she wants to play who is the bitchest I can play too.

"Oh no joke, you know exactly that I have been change into a vampire by my husband Edward Cullen and that we are going to live forever and ever together like in all fairy tales. You are just the jealous guy darling." Bella told me with a malicious smile.

She knows which button to press to make me feel pain, the aching was not as overwhelming as before but it was still painful.

"Well you must be Bella; you don't bring your name justice as all. You are everything but beautiful, your parents should have called you Uglia. That name suits you best." Rachel says to her, she links hand with mine and press her hand slowly on mine.

"How dare you! I am a vampire, the more graceful and beautiful creature that ever exist and you are just some creature! In addition, Jacob, Edward chooses me over you because I am more beautiful" she says; if she thinks she has won; the game has not yet start.

"Oh yeah, Uglia, you're a vampire. Let me make something clear in your dumb head Honey. Vampires are not as glamorous as you think they are. Firstly, you would never be able to enjoy the sunlight on your skin and if you do try you will look like an ugly and stupid fairy whore that you are, whereas Jacob still can have a nice tan. Secondly, you never be able to eat anything except blood, blood and hum blood. My God what a variety! Thirdly, you would not be able to interact with other human since you will only see food in them, you're such a monster. I can go on forever like this but I am tired to talk to a loser like you. So I would end my little speech by telling you that you will never be able to create your own family, you will never be able to be pregnant nor to adopt whereas Jake and I we can have children." Rachel told her while lazily playing with my fingers.

"I I…" Bella rants. I don't know if she was angry or if she was jealous. Which is which; anyway the outcome is excellent.

"For a phrase, you need at least a verb, a noun and an adjective." I could not help myself but tell her and for my greatest pleasure, Bella begins to rant more.

And it was then, that I smell the scent. It was Edward he was coming that way, Rachel smells it too. We share a quick look before waving bye to Bella. We walk as fast as to get away from Bella and her husband Edward.

I may not need him anymore to live now but I prefer not to see him much. Watching my mate being happy with another one that I; would only bring more pain to my poor and fragile little heart.

* * *

><p>Press the review button please. So that I can know what you think about it.<p>

The song at the beginning was falling slowly by Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová. it was taken from the movie once. if you have not watch it, you should.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I am sorry for the late update! I was extremely busy with school and stuffs. So sorry. Please forgive me! *puppy eyes*

Here another chapter, Hope you like it.

It is an intrusion in the journal of Edward… yes he does write one, since he does not sleep at night that what he does.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>Edward Pov<p>

Dear Journal, I know it has been a while since I last write into you but today I feel an urge to write. So let me take out all my feeling.

Today, I feel an odor that make me grin, make my dead heart fluttered, make me feel alive, and that smell was so overwhelming that it bring back memories; memories that I wished to bury, memories that I wished to never have. This smell sound familiar, in some aspect it was the same as Jacob's but still it was so different. Something changed; it is Jacob's smell without actually being his. I think I'm going crazy; madness will finally find me. It couldn't be Jacob's smell, he is dead, since I felt it when it happened. It couldn't be his but still why was it so similar? Was destiny playing a bad game with me? Is my mind actually making me smell his odor, seeing him, and thinking about his beautiful eyes…? Is it my punishment for the way I treated him?

Journal, my dear Journal at that time, I actually think I was doing the right thing by pushing Jacob away and marrying Bella. I was in love or maybe I probably should say I was captivated with my human Bella, she was my sun, and she actually makes me feel human. All good things have an end, turning Bella into a vampire actually put an end to the love/fascination thing I have for her. Vampire Bella as I like to call her was nothing as Human Bella; she lost her energy, her willpower, her sparkle. She became a doll, an Alice, a Rosalie, beautiful creature but not for me. Her sweet arousing blood, her unreadable mind that was so unique for me were lost, she was the same as any vampires.

"Jacob…" I sighed his name with so much desperation. If only, I had turned Bella before getting married to her I would have known that the fascination that I have for her would end. If only I would have actually decided to let him be my friend he would still be here, it would be much easy for me to conquer him if I actually did give him a chance to be my friend.

Journal, my dear Journal, you may find it strange of how I came for hate to love, in such a short notice. You may think that I am actually having the same thing as I have for Human Bella. In the opposition, this time it is the real thing and I have known it all along but I refuse to wrap my mind about it. Let me make it clear for you; Jacob is my mate, I knew since the first time I landed my eyes on him but I refused to acknowledge it. I refused to believe that Jacob, sweet Jacob was my destined one. How could he? He was a shape shifter (soon to be) and I was a vampire; we were mortal enemy. Even though, that thing I sensed the first time I saw him was still here. So, I hide it, love and hate two things so similar. I forced myself to despise him, to be disgust by him. My mind believe it so much that my body started to be repulsed by the mere sight of him. Like they say, the mind is the king, the body is the horse.

When I learned that he imprinted on me, my mind was ecstatic, so it was true he is my destined one. "He is the one…" the small voice in my mind continued to chant it. The emotions I felt in that moment was magical, I still smiled when I think about it.

Then, it happened. My body used to the idea of loathing him, reacted strongly and may I say not in a right way. My mouth opened, words came out, the look in his face, my evil smirk, my mind shouting what the hell is happening stop it now. It was too late, when I finally process that have been said, he was crying. I could not bear to see him sad, I made my mate cry, what type of monster do that? It shoots me straight, I was a monster, I was not meant to have a lovely Jacob, I was destined to be alone. These thoughts shocked me so much, that I run run run as far as I could. I could not stand to be near him.

The wedding happens next, his face, his beautiful face watching me. I could have stop this masquerade back then but I did not I was scared; I was a monster he was not for me. I smiled like all the guests, Bella and my families were expecting me to even though inside I was dying. Jasper felt my despair, he was sorry for me, I could hear him, I was sorry for myself.

I lost my mate because I was afraid of this sensation. If I have accepted this emotion at the beginning I would not have been married to someone I feel nothing for, Jacob would have been mine, I would have been happy, I would have… too many suppositions. I made the wrong decision; I am paying for it now.

"Jacob…" I longed to see your face, your smile, your lips, your eyes.

"Jacob…" Could you ever forgive me for the pain I caused to you?

"Jacob…" Could you ever forgive my stupidity?

"Jacob…" Could you ever forgive my cowardice?

"My Jacob…" do I have the right to call you mine? Do I even the right to say I love you and I am sorry?

Journal, dear journal that was what happened. I lost my soul mate by my fault, my sole fault.

Please don't hate me, I hate myself enough.

Yours,

Edward Cullen (Edward Anthony Mason)

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Reviews please.<p>

Sorry if it is a bit short.

I'm still searching for a beta, so sorry for the careless faults (specially verbs one)

Kiss... (reviews!)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. I am sorry that for the late update. I have been really busy lately. Sorry!

IMPORTANT: English is not my mother tongue. And i do not have a beta( if you want to be my beta feel free to contact me) Sorry for mistakes i may have left.

I Hope you like it. Read And Review.

I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Rachel pov<p>

I watch as Jacob talk excitedly with his family. His features were relaxed, he was happy and I was sure that there was a headlight written I, Jacob, am so PLEASED. I smile softly to myself, and start thinking that I would do anything and do whatever I could to bring his soul mate to Jacob.

"Well I am going for a little walk." As soon as those words leave my mouth, I felt Jacob's eyes on me asking silently if I was going to be ok. I smile softly at him and leave the home as quickly as I could. I have a mission to accomplish and becoming too emotionally attached to Jacob was not part of it plus my mate would not be too happy about it.

I track his smell as soon as I was out of the rez. I would have never thought that it would be so easy to find him. He was lying lazily under the shade of a tree. I was sure that he hears me coming but still he makes no move, instead he closes his eyes and start to hum to himself. The nerve of this guy, so he thought that I was harmless! I was fuming with rage, how dare him! I am so going to make him regret thinking that I was defenseless.

"Edward…" I said in the sweetest voice I could manage and by the way his lips twitch I knew that I failed miserably.

"What do you want, Rachel? More importantly what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your husband?" He answered. He opened his eyes and look straight at me with those bright honey eyes, "Are you here to kill us, if you are let me tell you that Bella has been turned long ago." He says in a cold voice.

I smirk and retort, "I am here to talk about your mate."

"Are you stupid or what? Don't you understand Bella has become a vampire long ago, so leave now!" he hisses.

"Do you really think I am scared of you? I could kill you just by clapping my hands. Don't dare forget who I am" I riposte angrily. This conversation was going nowhere; I need to make him understand that I am not as stupid as he thinks I am.

I sign and add "I am here to talk about Jacob."

Edward becomes paler than he was. It was funny watching him trying unsuccessfully to calm himself. His face went through so much emotions that I could hardly point out a single one. So he really did believe that he could wrong us into thinking that Bella was his soul mate. The guts of these Cullens, they really do consider themselves as the most intelligent beings in this planet.

"What... What do you about him?" he shudders.

"Don't be afraid of me I am not that mischievous. I am here to help you to win him." This much was true, I really wanted to make Jacob happy and if it is with him so will it be.

"How? I don't need your help and what make you think that I would have accepted it anyway? Plus let me announce to you that he is dead!" He added the last part in a small sad voice.

"Haha Oh man! You're funny. He is so not dead. Can't you smell him on me? You're dumber that I thought!"

I smirk as he stands up and comes near me smelling the air around me. Realization hits him as a ton of bricks and a big smile appeared on his face; his eyes met mine and he whispered: "he was with you. He is alive"

I simply nod what else could I do. He was in his little bubble, and I was sure that he would not even be able to hear anything I would tell! Still, I had something important that he needs to be informed about. So I took a deep breath and started: "So Edward… Like I was saying I am here to help you. You are free to refuse if you want. But let me put it clear for you if you refuse: just be ready to face the consequences."

I stop so as to confirm that he was listening and continue: "Jacob would be yours but in exchange I want the head of Bella! That bitch dares to insult me and no one insults me, NO ONE. Bella dead and you get Jacob. Nice plan isn't it?"

His body tensed up but still no answer from him. I prefer not to push him to give me a response and risk a negative answer.

"Edward, I give you one week to think about it. If you accept my proposition just give a call to my mate and tell him where I am. He has been searching for me and would be here as soon as he knows that I am in Forks. Nevertheless, if I don't see my husband in one week time, consider Jacob as dead and your future over."

I started to walk away but not before give him a last warning. "One week, Edward, One week. Oh and don't think that you would meet Jacob to warn him about me. He wouldn't believe you; you would only loss your time and breath. Make the good choice Edward Cullen or lose everything. The head of Bella against a happy future with Jacob, the choice is easy as least for me it is."

I walked away happily, for now everything was walking according to the plan. Everything was in the hand of this bloody Cullen. I really hope that Edward would make the right decision. Else, I would be force to do things that Edward and I, both would regret.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Let me know if you hate or like it. REVIEWS!<p>

As for the decision of Edward, i mean really it's Edward. Gentleman Edward! Would he really accept such a proposition? I don't think so. And what do you think? LET ME KNOW!

Muuuah! :)

Kiss from the stars


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

I am sorry for the late update, I know it is a little short but well I was having white page syndrome. I am deeply sorry. Hope you like it.

Reviews please.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Edward runs to his house, his head full of what Rachel has told him. Could he really kill Bella for Jacob? He didn't see much of a choice into what Rachel has proposed to him. Bella may not be his real mate but she still did give up her life, her family for him. If he decided to kill her: he would be no less than these vampires that kill innocent people. Even if he couldn't bring himself to kill Bella, Edward couldn't even imagine living his life without Jacob. He hoped and wished that his family would find a solution for him without having to murder Bella.<p>

"What took you so long?" asked Alice as Edward entered into the living room. All the members of the coven were waiting for him. Edward just looked at his family and sighed. He told them of the conversation he had with Rachel. Edward closed his eyes and waited for the reactions of his family that never came. They were all silent and deep in thought, the atmosphere was tense but Jasper didn't try to ease the situation. These were the time; he wished that he couldn't read in their mind. He was trying unsuccessfully to block all their thoughts. He didn't want to hear the "told you so" of Rosalie, Alice and Jasper neither the sympathies one that were given by the other nor the scared and angry one of Bella.

"What will happen to me? After all the things I did for you that's the way you thank me! You want to die again for your happiness! That will never happen Edward! Never have you heard me! NEVER AGAIN! ONCE WAS ENOUGH! " screamed Bella. She was livid, all these sacrifices for nothing. All she gets in the end was nothing, heartache at best. She did loved Edward but as soon as she was turned; Bella knew that he was not the one. She could have leaved him and try to find the one for her but she didn't. She had that small hope in her that if she stayed around Edward for long the feeling might change. He might have become the one for her. She was not stupid; she knew deep down that Jacob was the real mate of Edward but she could not find herself to say goodbye to him. How could she? She has long for prince charming since she was a little girl and she has found him into Edward. She was supposed to have a happy ending, the happy even after and not a lonely ending. For she blamed Disney for the beliefs of prince charming, if she has not focus too much on every little details that were wrong with her others boyfriends: she would have been happy right now. Yes, Bella was blaming Disney for the stupidity that makes her change herself to fit into the perfect girl for Edward.

Before coming to Folks, Bella has wished over millions of star that one day she will find the one. The one that will love her more than himself, the one that will protect her against the devils of this world. Then the fairy tale happens; she came to Folks, had a hot boyfriend and became popular. She had all the things she wished for. It was perfect; she was finally happy. For once in her life, she finally finds a place where she could feel loved, protected and secured. She was no more jealous of the others girls, they were jealous of her. All good things have an end they said and Bella did not want it to end. She would do anything she can to prevent it. Poor little Bella they would say She was left for another one; a man nevertheless. She doesn't want to hear these words; she was supposed to be happy with Edward. And Bella will do everything she can for it to not end like that. Edward and Her holding hands and fighting against the world like Romeo and Juliet forever. Tragic ending be damned.

"I'm sorry" it was Esmee would reply "I know how you feel; we won't let her get to you Bella. You are family now. We need a plan!" Esmee has always wanted for Edward to find happiness but she didn't want it to be at the expense of Bella. "Maybe we should call her husband like she said, and asked him to help us?"

"Do you really think he will help us? He is like a dog to her! Whatever she says; he does!" Rosalie said. "We don't have much choice though, I will call him and you Edward please try to talk to Jacob. Maybe Jacob may be able to help us." Carlisle said while standing up.

Edward left the house and started to try to spot the scent of Rachel; that way she was sure he would trace down Jacob. Edward walked down the street and stopped in front of a white house in the neutral zone. He was confused why was her smell so strong here, what were she doing here too, why was the odor of Jacob here too? All the questions were turning in his head while he was knocking at the door. He waited some minutes and knocked again. It was then that he hears some noises inside and a faint "I am coming."

JACOB POV

I opened the door and was frozen; Edward was in front of me. My mouth hanged open. What was he doing here? Did he come here to tell me to get lost? My heart was pounding and my eyes started to water. I looked at him through my teary eyes and he was as gorgeous as he used to be. He did not change much and then my eyes stopped on his ring finger where a beautiful golden ring was shining. This was the reason to why he came here: to show me his ring. He wanted me to put to my face his perfect married life.

Suddenly, Edward puts his hands into his pocket and said mutters a thing that sounded like "I'm sorry I didn't." I couldn't bring myself to listen to him. I closed the door in his face and went straight to the bathroom. I needed a shower; I needed to forget everything about him. He did me too many wrongs and whatever he wanted to say to me will have to wait. I could not just get myself to listen to him right now.

The pain that Edward has gifted to me: yes it was a gift, has make me more mature. I was no more a child who sees the world in black and white, there was gray. He did not want my love back then, he threw it away, he did try to break me but I was still up. I looked at myself at the mirror and all I could see was a new me: a mature Jacob who was not afraid to stay without his imprint, a Jacob who was no more scared of the change.

While I was in the bathroom, I said as loud as I could: "I hope you are hearing me Edward. I might forgive all the wrong you ever did to me one day but for now I won't. I will resent you for some time till I will be able to look at you without crying. I wished you a happy married life with Bella. I will be happy Edward, this part I promise you and I will be without you, without anyone. I will be my own happiness. I hope you hear me: I am no more the little wolf who imprinted on you and was building his little life around you. I will heal Edward, I will heal. Edward, you might be my true mate but I won't let you play me nor hurt me ever again."

Edward did hear Jacob and he vows that he will make Jacob happy; he will never hurt Jacob ever again. He will do all that he could to make Jacob forgive him. While walking back to his home, he murmured I am sorry, I will help you heal Jacob I promised.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

Did any of you guess who the husband of Rachel was?

Did you like it? Was it good enough?

Reviews anyone? Reviews make me happy :D

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuah! :* Kisses


End file.
